


(No Shelter Like) The Shelter of Your Heart

by Madam_Chauncey



Series: Oath Kept, Destiny Embraced [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Again, But maybe we needed?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Semi-Public Sex, The Sokai smut no one asked for, They both came off a wee bit kinky in this one, They're happily married so don't judge, emotional smut, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Chauncey/pseuds/Madam_Chauncey
Summary: While visiting at the Land of Departure, a sparring session with Sora leaves Kairi feeling hot and bothered. The pair make good use of a quiet utility closet.





	(No Shelter Like) The Shelter of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over the course of a few months when I needed to get past the walls I hit with my other fics. It's Sokai smut; I dunno what else to tell you. Enjoy if you can.

Two sets of labored breaths danced around each other in a small utility closet inside The Land of Departure. It had started innocently enough—sparring together in the fragrant, colorful courtyard gardens—but like most things with them, it didn't take much for the sparring to evolve into something else entirely.

Sora groaned as an emboldened hand tugged his black tank top free from where it was tucked beneath the waistband of his dark pants. His jacket had been yanked off and forgotten on the floor several minutes ago. The cool, talented hand immediately snuck beneath the loosened fabric, pressing against the abdominal muscules there.

Breath tickled his left ear and a sweet voice gasped softly into it. It sounded a lot like his name. If he wasn't currently seated on a worn, wooden chair with a wicked creature settled firmly atop his lap, he was confident his knees would have buckled from the sensation.

"K-Kairi… I don't think… we should…"

Sora was cut off by a pair of plush, eager lips catching his in a wonderfully wet kiss. He promptly forgot what he had been going to say as Kairi's tongue slid along his bottom lip and her hips canted ever so subtly into his. The brunette whimpered as her soft, warm body pressed teasingly against his.

Despite his protests, his hands grasped the modest curve of her hips, pulling her ever closer. Sora's lips parted, happy to receive anything she was prepared to give. However, as quick as it had been offered, Kairi took it all back as she pulled away from him, a smug smile on her face.

Sora growled in frustration as she took his hands from her hips, pinning them to the arm of the old chair.

"What were you about to say, Sora? '_Stop'_?"

Sora didn't want to talk. He wanted to love and touch and kiss, but Kairi was withholding herself from him.

"Yes—no! Not stop. I just… think we should go back to our chambers."

Mercifully, she released his hands and went back to mapping the skin beneath his shirt, tracing every ridge of muscle found there. He released a shuddery breath, trembling in anticipation for what her hands would do next.

"But I want you _now_, Sora. Don't you want me?"

Kairi wasn't asking—not really. She already knew the answer to that. She was teasing, probing, and it was always such sweet agony

Sora pushed his lips into a thin line, head falling back against the chair. "All the time, Kai. But we're a _broom closet_."

"Our room is on the other side of the castle. And I don't remember not having sex in a bed bothering you when you took me in that pop-up tent when we spent the night on the play island back on Destiny last week." she reminded him curtly, pressing a kiss on the dip where his neck and collarbone met. "Are only _you_ allowed to decide where it's appropriate to enjoy each other?"

She had him there. "O-of course not… but you know how the sunset on Destiny gets me. And Master Aqua wasn't down the hall, either."

Kairi sighed, stopping the hot kisses on his neck that he'd been enjoying and made to climb down from his lap. "I can't believe you sometimes, Sora. I'm here on top of you, ready and willing, and you're making excuses."

Sex between them had always felt like the most natural thing in the world to Sora. It was hot and sweet and Kairi was incredible. She'd never really initiated sex in public like this, so it must have taken a lot of trust in him and what they had—trust he was currently rubbing into the dirt with the heel of his boot.

She made to zip up her own jacket, which he'd nearly pawed off her earlier before the slow rolling of her hips against his had wiped his mind clean. Anger with himself swirled hotly in his belly alongside the sharp desire he felt for her.

Sora gently took her small hands in his, stopping her attempt to redress. He kissed both her palms in apology. "M'sorry, Kai. I want this too… so bad. But I don't want anyone else to be able to hear us like this. Only me and you ."

Kairi braced her hands on the arm of the chair they were sharing, shifting atop him. Sora groaned at the sweet friction that was slowly driving him crazy. He was tempted to close his eyes to try and keep some semblance of control, but his partner's cheeks were tinged the loveliest shade of pink and damn if she didn't look good enough to eat.

"Then you'll just need to be quiet, 'kay?"

Sora sucked in a breath. "You're the loud one." he protested weakly.

Kairi giggled at that, fingers brushing against the tented fabric of his trousers. "That's a lie and you know it."

"F-fine. I'm not quiet." he breathed, her hand on his cock acting like a truth serum. "But you're louder."

Kairi didn't bother rebutting him; they both knew it was true. Her hands roved over his bared skin; his shoulders, his chest above the low cut of his tank. She tugged at the offending fabric and Sora helped her yank it from over his head. It was tossed carelessly in the dark of the closet.

One dim, singular light was the only illumination in the tiny, cluttered room. It cast a beautiful, ethereal glow on his partner. Soon teasing was forgotten as Kairi bent down to kiss his naked shoulder. Sora's entire body erupted in gooseflesh and his hands found the back of her sweat damp neck, brushing her short cranberry hair out of the way as he pulled her closer in the small room, warm and dense from their mutual body heat.

Her lips nipped at his overheated, sensitive skin, the tip of her tongue teasingly lapping as she went. Kairi made it up to Sora's jawline before he suddenly cradled either cheek in his palm, pulling her away.

"Want your lips."

Grinning, Kairi wriggled out of his grasp, sinking down to the floor between his legs. All the blood not coloring his flush rushed quickly to his dick. She toyed with the button and pulled the flap of his fly over, teasing the exposed teeth of the zipper. The vibrations against his groin felt incredible and his erection ached as it pressed hard against the rough, restrictive material.

Sora sighed, some of the pressure letting up as she finally undid the fastenings and pulled his pants down his narrow hips a few inches until they hung at his upper thighs. She mouthed at the stiff outline of him through his briefs. He damn near _sobbed_ as pleasure rippled along his spine, but somehow found the authority and wherewithal to growl out a protest:

"N-not that that doesn't feel _so_ good, but I meant I wanted a _kiss_."

He felt more than heard Kairi chuckle, the pursing of her lips and warm breath the mirth required against his clothed manhood driving him absolutely wild.

"You didn't say where." she tugged on his pants by the belt loops, and Sora finally had the good sense to lift his hips so he could help her shimmy them down his thighs. He was completely bare to her, and the way she licked her lips as she watched his heated flesh twitch just a couple inches from her face made him throb.

_Tease._

Kairi's hand wrapped around him, squeezing him harder at his senitive base than he would have liked, and Sora realized he must have said that out loud. He bucked his hips into the touch, the voice ripping from his throat high and whiny.

"Shhh." she shushed him, dragging her hand from root to tip, flicking her wrist against his swollen head. God, her soft hand dragging along his stiff prick felt amazing. "Quiet or we stop. You don't want to scandalize me, do you?"

She locked her indigo gaze with his cobalt one, and he felt like she could see beneath his skin. He felt like the vulnerability should feel too much, but this was Kairi. His princess. His angel. Being at her mercy was some of the most intense parts of their relationship. He fed on that kind of intimacy.

Before Sora could open his mouth to respond to her, his _angel_ grasped his girth firmly and began kissing slowly up the length of his sensitive shaft, looking him in the eyes as she did so. Any words he might have had broke off into a choked, soundless moan. It wasn't the kiss he'd had in mind, but she was so good with her mouth that he couldn't find the voice or the motivation to point that out.

"S-shit, Kairi…"

He never asked for her to use her mouth on him, though it felt amazing and he admittedly _loved_ going down on _her_. She didn't give him head often, and whether that was because she was self-conscious or just didn't like to, he couldn't say. Of course, since he never asked, maybe she thought _he_ didn't like it and just obliged her on the erratic occasions she wanted to do it for him. Which he felt would be an utterly ridiculous conclusion for her to jump to, considering he panted and whimpered like needy bitch whenever she so much as _breathed_ near his cock, but Kairi was oftentimes her own biggest critic. Plainly put, she was incredible at sucking him off and God if it didn't look almost as good as it felt. Her eye contact never wavered—pink, swollen lips kissing and licking every inch of him. Maybe if he spoke up, she'd be willing to do it more often…

"Kairi… hahh… God, you're so good at that." he hissed, hand brushing renegade dark red hair behind her ear. "That thing you do drives…" another gasp. "… drives me crazy."

He could feel her smile as she pulled off his slippery organ, wet with her own saliva, with a loud _pop_. "What thing?" she teased, giving him a few lazy, loose-fisted pumps along his shaft.

Sora's teeth bit harshly into his bottom lip as he tried his very best to be quiet like he was asked. "T-that… ahhh, thing you do at the tip… With your tongue… s'hot. So hot."

Her large, indigo eyes narrowed, hooding as desire bled into them. "Oh, you mean this?"

She grasped him, trailing teasing kisses from his heavy balls to the flared ridge of his tip. She licked out at it, cleaning the copious precum with a swirl of her tongue.

Sora choked, eyes instinctively squeezing shut as he willed himself not to blow it all right then and there. "Yess."

Her hot, sinfully gifted mouth left him again and he growled, cracking an eye open. He could feel his member twitch violently in her grasp, and she brushed it across her cheek, nuzzling it, then swept her soft lips against its painful hardness.

Kairi puffed out a small breath, then forewent teasing to take him wholly into her mouth. Sora could have cried as he felt himself hit the back of her throat before her gag reflex made her pull off of him slightly, slowly bobbing up and down his length. Her hand pumped what she couldn't take in her mouth and every muscle in Sora's body seized.

His mouth fell slack, appreciating how much she looked like his ultimate wet dream come to life, lavishing attention on his already swollen, sensitive dick. Probably because that's what she actually was, blowjob or no. "P-princess, you gotta slow down. Don't wanna cum like this."

Kairi pulled off of him, clicking her tongue. He mourned the loss of her mouth, and despite genuinely not wanting to finish just yet, he had to stop himself from begging her to continue. "What do you want, then, sweetheart?"

"Want you to sit on my face."

He felt like he should be embarrassed, feel filthy for the way he was speaking, but found he honestly didn't. He was _so_ in love, so desperate for her in ways that even sex couldn't fulfill that he felt no shame in his need. There were times she would smile at him with that sweet, innocent expression and he would feel his pants get painfully tight. Other moments, they would be dead in the throes of hot lovemaking and he would get lost in the thought of how pretty she'd looked in the fading sun that day or how much he loved the way her hand fit perfectly into his, warm and strong.

Sora loved Kairi passionately, in every way one person could love another. She was light and happiness and she cradled his heart in the soft shelter of her own. He had no clue what being a princess of heart truly entailed or the breadth of its power, but he knew she had total command of his.

"In case you hadn't noticed—" she began, getting up to climb back onto his lap. "We're working with limited space here."

"So?" he shrugged. "What's that got to do with it? You don't even have to move—I'll do all the work."

Kairi rolled her eyes, sitting on his legs again. "That's not the point, Sora. I'm not going to make you lay on this closet floor so I can have your mouth. Wait until we get back to our room."

"You're about to fuck me in here anyway—what's the difference?"

Kairi rolled her hips pointedly against his naked arousal. He moaned softly. "The difference is you're in no shape to leave this room right now, and you don't have to lay on the floor for us to have sex in here. But if you want me to get up so you can tuck that back into your pants and limp all the way back to our chambers hard and unsatisfied, that can be arranged. You'll possibly find you have to take care of it yourself; I might not even be in the mood later if we stop now."

Shuffling down the hallway with his rock-hard length trapped beneath _anything_ right now sounded like torture. The princess of heart had done such a thorough job of priming him to the point where he no longer cared _where_ she let him touch her, just as long as she did. That may have been her plan all along.

Sora groaned, feeling her hot, clothed sex brushing against his exposed one. "I'll be good and wait, then…"

Kairi smiled, and his heart hammered against the wall of his chest. She wound her hands around his neck, pressing herself against his warm skin in a tight embrace. "Good. I know the logistics in here aren't great. I just… you know how worked up I get when we spar. I want you _now_. Maybe tonight we can do it your way."

He felt the same. Seeing her wield Destiny's Embrace with such ferocity and finesse never failed to work him up.

"Still want my kiss." he told her firmly. Then, as an afterthought added, "On my mouth."

"So demanding." Kairi murmured but leaned forward to capture his lips. She nipped playfully at his bottom lip and Sora groaned loudly, rutting upwards into his partner's warmth that was pressed firm against his own stiffness.

His hands roamed down her sides to settle on her hips, fingers gently kneading her soft backside. Kairi's tongue danced against his hotly.

"Mm. Want y-you… so bad…" he mumbled against her in between kisses.

Kairi pulled away from him with a wet smack, hands rubbing along the hard planes of his chest. Sora shivered at her cool touch.

His hand skirted up her thigh, sneaking a finger beneath the elastic of her panties. "You deserve a little foreplay, too." he insisted. "If you won't let me taste you, let me touch you like you touched me."

Before she could deny him, Sora pressed a long finger into her warmth, admiring the fact that she was already wet despite having not been touched. Molten desire settled into his belly as he realized that making him feel good made _her_ feel good.

Kairi's inner walls swallowed his finger and they both shuddered at the same time. She was deliciously tight, and he throbbed between his legs imagining how fantastic she would feel once wrapped around him.

He inserted a second, crooking them inside her, drinking in her moans and the way she canted her hips to meet the slow pumping of his digits.

"S-Sora…" she slumped against him, hips rolling down, chasing his touch.

He let his head rest on her shoulder, nuzzling the knobby bone with his cheek and biting down on the fabric of her clothes, trying to stifle his own pleasure. God, he loved how responsive she was, how good she felt.

Keeping his composure became difficult the longer he fingered her. She eventually stilled his hand by gripping his wrist. He was going to ask if he was doing something wrong when her hips began to move of their own accord. She held his hand in place as she gently gyrated on it, using his fingers to make herself feel good.

Well, if his erection had flagged any during their conversation earlier, he was rock-hard again now.

Sora moved away just slightly so he could see her better. It was quite possibly the hottest thing he'd ever seen, watching her ride his hand, searching for the perfect spot that he'd been purposely avoiding to tease her. Not wanting to just sit there and be used, he brought his thumb into the mix, pressing against the pearl of flesh.

Kairi instantly stopped her rocking, crying out loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls of the enclosed space. Sora gave her a smug grin, happy it was her turn to be pliant and needy. She was positively dripping, so close to her end. He knew a couple more strokes would be her undoing, but he didn't want that. He didn't want a perfectly good Kairi-gasm wasted on his hand.

His self-satisfied attitude at getting her so turned on dissolved as he noticed a wetness beneath her long eyelashes. His stomach clenched seeing her cry, even though he knew it wasn't from pain or unhappiness. He loved how strongly she felt everything—love, laughter, pleasure. She was so perceptive and in tune with everything around her; that's what made her such an incredible partner and lover. He was done teasing; every fiber of his being wanted her.

"Sora…" she said his name, pleading, and he knew she was on the same page without her having to say.

Kairi sniffed, face beautifully pink and overcome with her own arousal. He leaned in and licked away her tears, his silent 'I love you'. Emboldened by his care, she captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

His insides felt wonderfully gooey and warm, and he was instantly reminded which one of them really had all the power. He'd needed several minutes of vigorous fingering to make Kairi lose it; she'd brought him to heel with a single kiss.

Not that it bothered him. He wanted nothing more than to lay out and let her have her way with him. 

"Need to be inside you. Let me have it, _please_." he begged, breathless, finally removing his wet fingers from her.

Kairi reached down and swiped her thumb over his weeping cockhead, his pleas awarding her back the position of control between them. Sora exhaled shakily through his nose. "Really? Where was this eagerness when _I_ was about to explode?"

Sora tried to steady his voice so he could respond with some semblance of agency. "N-not my fault you're sexy when you're being teased. Wanted to see you lose it."

Kairi blushed and Sora barely noticed her lifting up and pulling her purple panties down her thighs. She reached behind and yanked them off from where they got stuck at her knees, settling back down on his lap.

"You sure you're comfortable like this?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was sure one last time. Even though he knew he would probably die if she said no at this stage, despite his earlier protesting.

"Positive." she affirmed hotly against his ear, kissing the sensitive skin there. "I've got the best seat in the castle."

Without warning, Sora felt a tight warmth clamping down on him as Kairi slowly worked herself down onto his harder-than-steel cock. She mewled, burying her face in the dip of his collar. His fingers found her hips and dug into the tender flesh there as he moaned her name loudly into the air of the tiny closet.

Her neatly maintained nails sunk into his pectoral muscles as she dropped down another couple of inches. "Haahh, you're s'posed to be quiet."

Kairi held in her gasp as much as she could as he bottomed out within her. She felt like heaven, warm and wonderful around him.

"Fuck quiet." Sora growled, using his hands on her hips to dip her gently up and down his cock, chasing the pleasure of the hot vice gripping him. "Don't care who hears. Want everyone to know I'm yours, how good you are to me."

Kairi exhaled heavily as she eagerly rocked herself atop him. Sora felt himself twitch against her velvety walls and he pulled her close, bucking up into her as he tugged her down.

A mutually approved rhythm was set between them as Kairi rode him hard and slow. She still attempted to stifle her sounds which he almost found disappointing. But Sora decided that the way she cried out for him, breathy and low, was one of the hottest things he'd ever heard.

On one particularly hard drill into her from below, Kairi slammed down heavily onto his lap, grinding hard against him, same as she had been doing for the past several minutes. She took him impossibly deep within her, his aching cock assaulting her depths in one deliciously decadent glide home.

Sora thought he would catch fire from the way she fluttered around his length. He began to redouble his efforts, sharply driving into her, hitting that spot expertly again.

Kairi immediately seized and bared her weight, gasping as her hands clamored down his body so she could brace herself against his jerking hips to still them.

He tried in desperation to begin moving again, but her full weight prevented him. Even though he could have easily overpowered her, he elected to let her have her way. He almost wanted to be concerned but she didn't seem to be in any pain, so he buried his lust while she had her moment.

She cupped his face in her hands, trusting him to be still without them, kissing the tip of his nose in apology. "S-sorry. Just… almost came."

"It's okay, Kai." He told her gently, sweeping her disheveled hair from her cheek. "You can come if you want."

Kairi shook her head. "Not before you. It's your fault for all that teasing earlier, anyway."

She delved into his mouth yet again, gyrating her hips experimentally when she was ready to continue. She tasted warm and sweet, and they kissed until they were both breathless.

"Can we…" he groaned deep in his gut as she used her body to work him like he was an instrument playing a beloved song she'd practiced all her life. "hnn… change it up a little?"

Kairi nodded, cheeks once again flushed a pretty pink, lips swollen from kissing him. He smiled at her, brushing across the blush with his thumb. Her skin felt like fire-tinged silk.

He grasped her by the soft flesh of her bottom, lifting her as he stood up from his chair. The muscles in her thighs flexed around his waist as she wrapped her legs around him for security. He carefully carried her to the far wall where a low shelf was fastened there, meant to hold supplies, he guessed, but was cleared off at the moment.

Sora sat her down cautiously, testing how much weight it could hold. It appeared to be thick, sturdy wood bolted into the earthen stone of the castle wall—it didn't budge a bit. He keened as he felt himself slip out of her in the process of setting her down on the shelf.

He brushed his open palms across her modest breasts. "Wish you were naked." he murmured, kissing her cheek. "I am. It's not fair."

He wanted to touch her so bad, wanted to feel her bareness against his own.

"Later," she promised, sighing as his lips traveled to the dip in her collarbone, exposed by the V-neck cut of her dress. He felt her fingers thread in his hair, massaging his scalp. His blood sang in his veins, drunk on her responsiveness.

Sora rolled his hips into Kairi's, her legs spread wide for him. "You ready, Princess?"

His love laughed, low and husky. "Are you?"

Sora grasped the meat of her calves, feeling the tense sinew there from her now years of training. He re-entered her in one slow press, basking in the feeling of her slick, satin-y walls clinging to him as he took her. Forward and back—he repeated the motion over and over, Kairi's soft chants of _more, harder, deeper_ egging him on.

She eventually began to writhe while he slowly fucked into her, meeting his movements with thrusts of her own. It was Sora's turn to choke on his own breath, panting her name into her shoulder.

"You feel so good." she praised him.

"You feel better." Sora countered. She purposely clenched her core muscles around his girth as he pulled nearly all the way out of her. He rebutted by snapping almost roughly back into her.

He could tell by the sporadic contractions around his cock that she was close, and he knew he was struggling to hold on himself.

"K-Kairi… I'm..."

Her heels dug into his lower back, coaxing him deeper, and what he was saying stilted into a near-sob. She knew what he was trying to convey despite the unfinished thought. She knew his body, his tells, like he knew hers. Almost a decade together made sure of that.

She hugged him close as he lazily pushed in and out of her, his rhythm erratic and uncontrolled.

Kairi kissed his neck, biting softly into the tender skin there. Pleasure shot through him like electrical currents. She unraveled him with three words panted against his sweaty neck.

"Come for me."

With one last push home, he fell over the edge. Kairi clamped around him like a vice, her nails biting into his bare shoulders. He clutched at her shapely hips as he spilled inside of her, her name falling from his lips.

He snapped into her a couple more times until he felt like he'd crumple to the floor himself, chasing Kairi's orgasm, and sure enough he felt her reach her peak, too. She cried out as she weakly met him thrust for thrust, inner walls milking him through their mutual completions.

Overcome with lethargy, Sora picked her up from her shelf seat without disconnecting them. With rubbery legs, he hobbled back to the chair they'd started on so he could sit and catch his breath. Twin moans rang out in the stillness as the drop pressed him flush inside her yet again.

Kairi brushed his sweaty, spiky bangs away from his forehead so she could kiss it sweetly.

Sora closed his eyes and let her do as she pleased, making no move for the moment. He felt boneless, exhausted but satisfied. "You're a goddess." he informed her, winded. "A sex goddess."

"A messy goddess." she corrected, immediately beginning to smooth down her mussed hair. "I don't even _want_ to know what I look like right now."

Typical Kairi. Self-conscious when she had no reason to be.

Sora popped an eye open, smiling. "You look beautiful—like you're glowing."

Kairi huffed, but he saw the faintest blush bloom across her cheeks. Sora laughed at how flustered she was. Even after all their time together, his compliments still made her bashful. He carded a hand through his own messy, brown hair.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Kairi playfully sloughed her hands down his chest all the way to his lower belly, making him shiver. "Thoroughly sexed and claimed."

Sora caught a wrist, stilling it, and kissed the knuckle of her first finger. "Mm. Good. Hope everyone knows."

The princess of heart's eyes glazed. "What happened to all the protesting and wanting to wait until we got to our room?"

"You're very persuasive."

He tried to nestle close to her but couldn't get either of them in a comfortable position atop the hard chair they were sharing. Now that the thick lust had dissipated, it seemed much more counter-productive that they'd coupled on such a small piece of furniture. He wanted so bad to lay Kairi out, cling to her warmth, and fall asleep in her arms. It was almost a dull ache that sunk into his bones—he wanted to snuggle her, and despair washed over him that there wasn't a fluffy mattress with warm blankets to burrow into with her.

"See? This is the drawback to not making love to you in a bed." he grumbled, nuzzling her heated cheek. "Can't even cuddle you properly afterward."

Kairi giggled, the sound soft and happy. "We'll have plenty of opportunity for that later tonight." she promised him. "The real tragedy is I can't immediately hop into a shower after you've made a mess of me."

"You look good to me." he countered, squeezing her in his embrace. "_Really_ good."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You _would_ think that."

"Not my fault afterglow looks so hot on you."

Giving up on their little debate, she patted his thigh, letting him know she was ready to get up. Sora released her from his bear hug and winced as she carefully climbed off his lap, sighing at the loss of her. Kairi bit her pouty bottom lip as he slipped from her, looking just as reluctant to part as he was despite her complaint about the messiness.

She rummaged around the room until she found her panties and wiggled the tight, thin fabric back over her thighs, smoothing her dress back down from where it had been hiked far up the expanse of her creamy legs so it wouldn't impede her ability to move during their coupling. Sora quietly admired her as she bent over to collect their other discarded bits of clothing.

He was broken from his trance as his own underwear was tossed at his face. It was followed swiftly by his shirt and trousers being dropped into his lap.

"Quit ogling and get dressed. Maybe we can sneak back to our room and clean up."

Sora sighed, still not feeling completely recovered, but obediently redressed and tried his best to make himself look like his wife hadn't just thoroughly ravaged him in a supply closet. "Wouldn't it be something if that was the lucky try?"

Kairi cocked her head to the side, not understanding.

"For you getting pregnant, I mean."

Things were finally calm. The worlds were at peace. They'd stopped using contraceptives months ago, deciding it was as good a time as any to start a family. He knew Kairi wanted to be a mother more than anything, and he was hoping for it too, if he was honest. The notion of becoming a father terrified him in some ways, but knowing she would be with him put him at ease, gave him strength.

Kairi slipped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my. What if our child was just conceived in a closet in the Land of Departure?!"

She strode over to him in a huff, pushing him by the chest. She was strong, but Sora didn't budge. He couldn't help but laugh as genuine embarrassment overtook his mate.

"Y-you're such a horndog, Sora! I can't believe I let you do that to me…"

The keybearer's laughter persisted. "Oh no, don't put this on me. This was _your_ idea."

Kairi folded her arms over her chest, recalling the chain of events, he guessed. "Don't pretend like you didn't like it." she groused, finding no other counter.

Sora pushed her gently against the closet door. "I _loved_ it. You're so good. And grumpy Kairi is kind of sexy, by the way."

Her eyebrows knitted together, and he couldn't help but think the frustrated dimple in her brow was adorable. He bent down for another kiss against her pillowy lips. His princess hummed, tongue flicking against the seam of his mouth as they parted.

"It doesn't really matter where our baby is conceived, does it?" he asked her, even though he knew full well what her answer would be. Kairi didn't have a discriminating bone in her body.

"No, it doesn't." she admitted finally. "It just… I don't know. Seems an odd place to get pregnant."

Sora shrugged. "So would a pop-up tent on the beach."

Kairi hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She then tugged on his shirt. "Come on, let's sneak back to our room and get washed up for dinner. I haven't forgotten about the _dessert_ I promised you, either."

Sora wrapped his arms around her, the implication of her words making his blood run hot all over again. "I love you. So much."

"Not nearly as much as I love you."

It was a familiar argument for them, one he never got tired of. As usual, halfway through the trek back to their borrowed bedroom, they ended up agreeing to disagree.

* * *

A couple of hours later they were all sitting around the spacious dining hall having a nice dinner when Ventus suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Sora. I was walking down one of the hallways when I noticed one of the utility closet doors ajar. Your jacket had somehow gotten in there."

Sora nearly choked on his water. He forgot all about his jacket when redressing earlier. "Yeah. I... uh, had to do some sweeping earlier." he fibbed. "Guess I took it off in there and left it."

He hoped the hot flush in his face didn't give away anything. He was never particularly good at lying. Kairi continued eating calmly beside him, far better at keeping composed than he was.

Ventus laughed. "You always take off clothes when you sweep?"

"Sweeping is sweaty business." Sora explained nervously. "The less clothes, the better."

Ventus scratched his head, perplexed. Kairi dug a finger into Sora's side, warning him that he was blabbering too much. Her husband whimpered, but obediently sealed his mouth shut.

"Well, after dinner I'll go back to my room and get it for you. Try not to lose it while _cleaning_ again."

Aqua and Terra just looked confused by the whole exchange.

Sora avoided everyone's gaze for a bit, but then he felt Kairi give his leg an affectionate squeeze under the table. The others went back to eating their meal and the attention was shifted away from his fumbling explanation.

"Still worth it." he murmured, low and husky so only she could hear.

Kairi gave his thigh a good-natured pinch. "It better be."

"Always is." Sora grinned, kissing her cheek. "One of our best sweeps."


End file.
